heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel Personality
January 20, 1966 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=6:09 |preceded_by=The Cat's Me-Ouch!'' |followed_by=Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary |movie_language='not language specific' }} Duel Personality is a 1966 Tom and Jerry cartoon produced and directed by Chuck Jones. It is the first Tom and Jerry cartoon released in 1966, and the first Tom & Jerry cartoon (both regarding Tom and Jerry produced by Chuck Jones, and Tom and Jerry cartoons produced altogether) with Dean Elliott as the music composer. Plot In a mansion, possible some time during the Victorian era, Tom is trying to squash Jerry with a heavy ball attached to a rope. The fourth time he swings, Tom hits a loose floorboard and sends Jerry into a clothes drawer. Tom is drawing back for another strike, but Jerry signals for Tom to stop. Tom brakes and catches his ball, but falls to the ground due to its weight. Jerry slaps Tom with a glove and Tom claps his hand to the slapped cheek in shock. Tom hands Jerry his card. After Jerry reads it, he throws it aside and hands Tom his card, thus challenging each other to a duel. After the opening credits, the two are seen walking towards each other, each wearing a top hat and cape, ready for the duel. FIRST CHALLENGE: Guns. Jerry and Tom march away from each other with guns, but Jerry staggers with the weight of the gun and it fires at Tom, hitting him in the backside, and Tom's pistol goes off. Jerry titters, but Tom's pistol ball approaches behind him and nails him into the ground. SECOND CHALLENGE: Swords. Tom and Jerry rattle their swords, but Jerry ends up twisting his into a hook. Jerry throws his boomerang-sword which spears Tom in the back on its return, making Tom throw his sword in pain up into the air. Jerry titters again, but Tom's sword digs into the ground right next to him and takes the mouse into the ground as well. THIRD CHALLENGE: Archery. Tom and Jerry both draw arrows, but they end up shooting themselves instead of the arrows. They hit each other head-to-head and the screen explodes. FOURTH CHALLENGE: Cannons. Both rivals set up cannons and fire, but instead the cannonballs hit, causing the two cannons to crash back into their firers, and fall to the ground. FINAL CHALLENGE: Slingshots. Both Jerry and Tom march away from each other with a slingshot and a rock. Jerry sets his weapon up in the ground, draws it back and fires his rock into Tom's stomach as he is turning around. Tom is pushed into a tree, but fires his rock. It latches onto Jerry's slingshot and pushes him back into another tree. Tom's rock then returns and latches onto his own slingshot. Tom ducks his head, but peers back at it and watches it hits his face. "BLAP!" Tom is then fired into Jerry's slingshot and hits Jerry in the face. "BLAP!" Tom is then launched back the other way and gets stuck inside a tree branch. Tom frees himself and returns to the chase. The chase through the mansion is repeated, but this time Jerry issues the challenge and Tom declines by tearing up the card. Tom then pursues Jerry with the glove, slapping him repeatedly as he chases him down the hall. External links * * Category:1966 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:Films set in the Victorian era